


Не хочу вспоминать

by AVO_Cor



Series: Дары войны [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, Portrait, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри потерял свою любовь? Он так не считает. Пост-Хогвартс. Альтернативная концовка жизни и смерти Гарри и Северуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не хочу вспоминать

Я люблю Северуса. А Северус любит меня. Как оказалось все просто и легко, когда мы смогли признаться в этом чувстве друг другу, а главное, самим себе.  
Столько лет неприязни, вражды, даже ненависти, а нужно было всего лишь…  
Впрочем, зачем я обо всем этом вспоминаю. Это было, но это осталось в прошлом. Многое осталось в прошлом. Месяцы напряженного ожидания войны, страх, Орден Феникса, Армия Дамблдора, сама война, смерть Волдеморта (или, может, убийство?), много других смертей – друзей, врагов…  
Прошел ровно год со дня битвы. Вернее годовщина будет завтра. Сегодня все готовятся к празднику. Отметить победу над Бывшим Темным Лордом, Тем-Кого-Теперь-Можно-Называть. Меня пригласили. Для чего? Что праздновать??? Год с того дня, как стены Хогвартса крошились под напором Пожирателей Смерти, год со дня похорон героев войны… Мерлин, мне даже больно вспоминать их лица, не то что говорить о них вслух, а эти все треплют имена погибших, словно в этом есть какая-то честь. Не буду больше думать об этом. Нет, правда. Не могу больше вспоминать, не хочу, и не пойду завтра никуда. Нам с Северусом и так хорошо вдвоем. Вернее нам просто отлично, чудесно, до невозможности прекрасно друг с другом. С тех пор, как я переехал к нему, в его, как он называет, «невзрачный домишко» в Тупике Прядильщиков, я обрел настоящие покой и счастье. Нет, конечно, у нас с ним началось все гораздо раньше. На несколько месяцев раньше Последней Битвы. Ровно за четыре месяца и двадцать три дня до…  
Но тогда было так тяжело. Когда я, наконец, принял то, что люблю ненавистного мне прежде учителя, того, кто испытывал чувства к моей матери, врага моего отца, того, кто отравлял мне жизнь на протяжении пяти курсов в Хогвартсе, того… ну да, сальноволосого ублюдка, чего уж скрывать от самого себя… Смешно сказать, но мне куда тяжелее было признаться самому себе в том, что он мне нравится, что я хочу его, люблю его, чем потом, позже на две или три недели, пойти и признаться в этом ему. Нет, постой-ка, и ведь не это было самое смешное, нет. Я вынашивал свои чувства, пытался приглушить их, а они просто распирали меня изнутри, я не мог больше спокойно сидеть на его занятиях, я не мог нормально поесть в Большом Зале, я не мог пройти мимо, случайно встретившись в коридоре. Я слушал и не воспринимал слов, только низкий чарующий тембр его голоса, я не думал о еде, а пялился на стол преподавателей, я спотыкался и оглядывался, как глупышка-девица, витающая в романтических грезах.  
Северус, ты помнишь тот день, когда я, измученный навязчивыми мыслями о тебе, только недавно осознанным чувством благодарности за неоднократно спасенную жизнь, сотнями твоих достоинств, которые все время приходили мне на ум, бурлящими подростковыми гормонами, непристойными фантазиями, постоянной эрекцией, приперся к тебе в ненавистные подземелья, чтобы сказать тебе, как я люблю тебя?  
Даже потом, когда лицом к лицу я стоял перед Волдемортом, у меня так не дрожали колени и не срывался голос. Как я вообще тогда уговорил тебя сначала выслушать меня, а потом поверить мне? А, ну да, я все выпалил сразу, на одном дыхании. Поэтому ты и впустил меня в свои комнаты… наверное, чтобы я не нес бред на все подземелье. Или, может, ты уже тогда перестал контролировать себя, когда услышал мое сбивчивое бормотание.  
Я ведь тогда не воспринял тебя серьезно, когда после моих бессвязных признаний в любви, несколько жутких и бесконечных минут спустя, ты отрывисто произнес, что испытываешь то же самое ко мне. Сперва я решил, что ты насмехаешься над нелюбимым учеником, потом чувства к тебе взяли верх, и я подумал, что ты просто потакаешь мне из жалости, как безнадежно больному. Еще очень нескоро победу одержал разум, и я поверил в искренность твоих слов. Я шел к тебе, чтобы снять камень с души, кто знает, может, даже перед смертью, никто не знал, что случится день, неделю, месяц спустя. Мерлин свидетель, я не рассчитывал на взаимность, даже не смел надеяться. Дементор меня побери, я ведь был влюбленным, а не сумасшедшим! Я даже представить не мог себе, что ты произнесешь «Поттер… Гарри… я тоже… люблю тебя».  
Столько лет прожил в волшебном мире, но с трудом смог поверить в сбывшуюся сказку. Тебе понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы убедить меня в том, что ты не шутишь, не издеваешься, не проявляешь милосердие к Единственной-Надежде-Всего-Магического-Общества.  
А потом были… потом просто было, было все. Все то, о чем я фантазировал, то, о чем, как оказалось, мечтал и ты.  
Мы почти и не скрывались от остальных. Они все были слишком заняты своими страхами, проблемами, надеждами и планами. И те и те. По обе стороны. Конечно, пришлось некоторое время встречаться тайком, сбегать от внимательных глаз Гермионы, когда я с ней скрывался от приспешников Темного Лорда, искал решения, ссорился с Роном, заслуживал меч Годрика Гриффиндора. А ты в это время ходил по лезвию ножа. Ты рисковал и жертвовал для меня всем, что у тебя было. Именно ты продлевал мою жизнь – водил ненавистного Тома Реддла за нос, усложняя ему поиски Мальчика-Который-Снова-Выжил, и урывал время для встреч со мной, на которых я добровольно умирал от любви и вновь воскресал, только для того, чтобы опять слиться с тобой в одно целое, принадлежать тебе, чувствовать тебя внутри своего тела, выкрикивать твое имя. Временами я думаю, что Волдеморт погиб не потому, что я сразил его каким-то древним могущественным заклятием, или потому, что я обладал напророченной сверхсилой, а потому, что у меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы насытиться тобой, а он отвлекал меня, он пытался занять все мои мысли, а я хотел, чтобы они были только о тебе, я боролся за тебя. Он думал, что смог отобрать тебя. Впрочем, в конце концов, я выиграл дважды. Он мертв, а я живу с тобой. Нет, тобой.  
К сожалению твой круг интересов не замкнулся на мне, ты не оставил свое любимое увлечение, свое призвание – Зелья. Но ты хотя бы больше не преподаешь, за это, скрипя зубами, я должен бла-го-да-рить Волдеморта. Что, однако, не мешает тебе частенько наведываться в Хогвартс на правах бывшего директора и оставлять меня в нашем доме одного.  
Тогда я скучаю, брожу из угла в угол, не знаю чем себя занять, жду тебя.  
Давно перестал видеться с друзьями. Меня нервируют сочувственные взгляды Гермионы и навязчивые попытки Рона убедить меня в чем-то… не буду даже задумываться в чем!  
Сегодня ты снова отправился в Хогвартс. Ты знаешь, что мне не по себе, когда я остаюсь один, но ты пообещал, что завтра мне не придется быть на торжественной церемонии и сказал, что проведешь весь день со мной. Почему-то ты думаешь, что завтра мне будет особенно тяжело. Почему? Какие воспоминания? Если ты будешь со мной, я и вспоминать ни о чем не хочу.  
Иногда ты и впрямь пытаешься мне что-то объяснить, заставить что-то вспомнить, навязать чьи-то воспоминания. Мои? Не буду ничего вспоминать. Мне хорошо здесь, сейчас, с тобой. Все. Точка. И ты замолкаешь на полуслове. Печально смотришь на меня, в твоем взгляде зачастую больше грусти, чем любви. Мне не нравится, когда так бывает. Я знаю, ты стараешься это скрыть, но я все равно иногда замечаю это. Почему ты иногда хмуришься? Мне хорошо, я счастлив тут рядом с тобой, мне больше ничего не нужно. Да, последнее время мы стали меньше заниматься сексом, правду говоря, мы больше не спим вместе, так получилось, зато мы много говорим, мне легко и приятно обсуждать с тобой все на свете, ты даже не представляешь, как на меня действует звук твоего голоса, я способен кончить от одних только вкрадчивых интонаций твоего баритона. Помнишь, ты несколько раз просил меня поласкать себя перед тобой. Прямо у тебя на виду я обнажался и, следуя твоим словам, касался себя здесь и там, скользил пальцами по обнаженной коже, доводил себя до пика, а ты смотрел и улыбался. Я так люблю твою улыбку. Я знаю, ты никому больше не позволяешь ее увидеть кроме меня.  
И вот сейчас я сижу в небольшом садике на заднем дворе твоего дома, нашего дома, и жду твоего возвращения. Этот садик полностью моя заслуга, вот так. Теперь у меня куча свободного времени и, пока ты занимаешься своими исследованиями, уходишь в Школу (а я ведь говорил, что они без тебя просто не смогут, ты был отличным директором, все признали это, разве что Дамблдор был лучше, и то только потому, что дольше), занимаешься какими-то своими делами – я работаю с растениями. Мне надо чем-то занимать руки и мысли. Оказалось, что у меня получается ухаживать за цветами. Я даже сделал несколько декоративных холмиков и кругов из камней, вроде альпийских горок. И растения подобрал соответственно – тут и тут лекарственные, здесь по цвету, а там просто любимые, твои и мои. И заметь, все это без волшебной палочки. Конечно, так дольше, но как приятно увидеть результат работы действительно своих рук.  
Мы однажды выходили вместе посмотреть на проделанную мной работу, Тебе понравилось. Ты хвалил меня и сказал, что даже не подозревал во мне такого таланта, сказал, что гордишься мной. И повторил, что любишь меня.  
Ну, хватит жить воспоминаниями, тут Гермиона права. Действительно, так и свихнуться не долго. Пойду в дом, посмотрю, может, Северус уже вернулся. Надеюсь, он не долго задержится на этом профессорском совещании. Я совсем не против, что он принимает активное участие в работе Школы Волшебства, но я ведь скучаю. Так, не жаловаться. Не может же он все время быть со мной. В конце концов, он ведь не принадлежит лично мне. К сожалению. Но он всегда возвращается. Ко мне.

_Гарри поднялся со скамейки и направился к дому. Аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, он пошел сначала на кухню. Несколькими взмахами палочки отправил ранее приготовленный ужин разогреваться. Его любимый придет уставший и голодный, будет так хорошо поесть вместе, обсудить, что произошло за день, чем они оба занимались._  
Закончив на кухне, Гарри направился в гостиную. Подошел к портрету и посмотрел на него. Тот был пуст. Северус еще не вернулся.  
Хорошо, ужин как раз будет готов к его возвращению. Гарри забрался с ногами в кресло напротив картины и стал ждать. 

 

©AVO Cor  
13.02.2012  
Ровно


End file.
